DC & Marvel: Tales Of Love
by kevinYking
Summary: "Diana growled annoyed at the woman's stubbornness, she looked further down the other woman's body, Diana felt the warm spread throughout her body again as she looked at the woman" Diana and Shayera can no longer tolerate the other attitude and finally have a show down...of sorts. There will be femslash oh god there will be femslash , hetero and some slash just to be fair


Diana could feel her rage growing as she looked at the winged woman at the other side of the training room. Diana had hoped for some peace and quiet to work out in, but of course that damn infuriating Thanagarian just had to be there, well at least it was only the two of them that was there.

Shayera looked over at the other woman and groaned as she saw who it was "fuck...". The two women stood there glaring at each other for a good minuet or so before Shayera turned back to the weights and began working out again. Diana shook her head annoyed that woman was not gonna ruin her day.

The amazon walked over to the punching-bag and was about when she heard small grunts of exhaustion from the other woman in the room. Diana looked over at Shayera.

The thanagarian was lifting a two-handed weight that weighted about 135 kg. Diana could see that it was a challenge for the smaller woman, Shayera was beginning to sweat ever so lightly and she was panting softly, it was clear that the winged woman was trying to hide her exhaustion.

Diana let out a rude laugh "HA".

Shayera's head snapped up as she glared at the taller woman "WHAT!" she growled. Diana got her laughter under control "I just think it's cute that you try to use the grown-ups weight the kids toys is over there if you want something more you weight-class" the amazon pointed to the smallest one-hand dumbbells that weighted about 10 kg.

Shayera threw the weight on the floor angrily "What did you just say?" Diana laughed haughtily "You heard me" the winged woman sneered at the other woman "Well if you think it's so easy why don't you do it? Or is the princess afraid she will break a nail?" Diana rolled her eyes as she smirked "Oh please" she walked over to the smaller woman and lifted up the weight with one hand and began pumping like it was a feather "I could kick your ass while lifting this and I would still not even break a sweat".

Diana realized she had crossed the line as Shayera tackled her to the floor. Diana hadn't seen the attack coming so she was taken completely by surprise. She felt her back connect with the floor with a loud thump and she was momentarily disoriented. Shayera took advantage of this an punched the amazon in the face "That's it! you pompous bitch I'm tired of you fucking attitude!".

Shayera threw another punch at Diana's face but this time the amazon was ready. She caught the punch with one hand and grabbed hold of the front of Shayera's top. Diana then pulled the winged woman's head down and her own up resulting in a very effective headbutt.

A loud crack was head when Diana's forehead made contact with Shayera's nose, the force of the impact send the winged woman flying and combined with the amazon's firm grip on her top resulted in the top being ripped apart.

Diana slowly sat up groaning slightly in pain, she looked down in her right hand that held the remains of Shayera's top. Diana looked over at the other woman, Shayera was also getting up groaning in pain.

Now that Shayera's top was gone Diana got a full view of the thanagarian's full breasts, the only thing keeping Diana from getting a perfect view of the other woman's breast was Shayera's blue bra covered with white stars. Diana had to admit that the other woman was beautiful. Diana looked further up the woman's body, blood was flowing from Shayera's nose down into her mouth further down her chin and dripping down onto the woman's chest, Diana got a warm feeling throughout her body as her eyes followed the small trail of blood that was flowing down the other woman's cleavage. Diana tried to shake the unwanted warm feeling of as she glared at the other woman "Had enough?", Shayera sneered at Diana "Please spankings from my mother hurt more than this" she then jumped at Diana again.

Diana jumped to her feet and threw a punch at the attacking woman, Shayera skillfully dodged and kicked Diana's side with full force, Diana screamed in pain as she felt the woman's kick connect and she was sure she just broke a rip or two. Diana was surprised that the other woman was even capable of delivering such a powerful attack. Though in pain Diana was not gonna be defeated by the winged woman, she grabbed hold of Shayera's ankle and flung her into the ceiling and then into the wall still holding the other woman's ankle she smirked down at her opponent "How about that? Did that hurt?".

Shayera felt her head spinning but damn it all if she was gonna get her ass kicked by the damn amazon. She kicked Diana in the stomach and Diana let go of her ankle.

Diana landed on her back but was up again in a second and threw another punch at Shayera, but Shayera dodged the hit and grabbed Diana's wrist and punched Diana's elbow and grinned when she heard the crack as it broke.

Though Shayera's joy was short lived, Diana kicked Shayera's feet out from under her with such force that the thanagarian made a 180 degree spin in mid air. Diana grabbed the other woman's ankles with her good hand and began slamming the other woman into the ground repeatedly.

Diana then threw Shayera over her shoulder and again Diana's grip must have been stronger than she had though as she heard the fabric of Shayera's pants rip. Shayera landed on the floor with a loud thump, she groaned in pain and the impact, she looked up at Diana who was standing over her looking just as beat up as herself.

Diana sat down on upon Shayera with her knees on either side of the thanagarian's hips keeping her in place, she grabbed both of Shayera's wrist in her good hand and held them above the woman's head effectively holding her down "I...won...now...submit!" Diana panted with a exhausted look on her face, though her yes was still very determined on making the other woman understand that she had lost. Shayera sneered up at the other woman "Make...me!" she panted with the exact same look on her face as Diana.

Diana growled annoyed at the woman's stubbornness, she looked further down the other woman's body, Diana felt the warm spread throughout her body again as she looked at the woman's breast and well-toned stomach and further down to her hips she wore a thong in the same design as her bra blue with white starts, Diana threw caution to the wind and turned her slightly to look down at Shayera's legs, legs was Diana's biggest turn-on in a woman, well that and a good pair of boobs and a pretty face of course and damn did Shayera have all those three covered.

Diana could feel herself getting hot from just looking at Shayera's legs, she turned her head back to look at Shayera again, the look she was met with was not the angry scowl she had thought, she was met with Shayera's blushing face.

Shayera's eyes was full of longing and lust, Diana's eyes held the same emotions as she leaned down, when they were nothing but a breath apart Diana looked into Shayera's eyes and whispered "You are so infuriating" without breaking eye contact Shayera whispered back "Right back at ya princess" and their lips met and a passionate kiss.

Shayera snaked her legs out from under Diana and wrapped them around the woman to make sure she didn't go anywhere, Diana yelped in pain as Shayera's legs brushed her broken ribs, between kisses Shayera whispered "Sorry about the ribs" each word punctuated by another kiss, Diana smiled into the kiss "I got your nose so I guess we are even".

Diana released Shayera's wrists from her grip and brought her hand down to gently cup Shayera's face, Shayera's newly released hands went down to grasp Diana's scalp, Diana moaned as she felt Shayera's finger intertwine with her hair. Diana began leaving a trail of kisses down Shayera's neck, when she got to the woman collarbone she began sucking and nibbling at the skin leaving a hickey, Shayera moaned lustfully at that.

Shayera gently grabbed Diana's face in her hands and gently brought it up to her own, She looked into the amazon's eyes for what felt like an eternity before capturing Diana's lips with her own, "Please...Diana...touch...me..." the winged woman half whispered half moaned, Diana complied as she moved her hand down her neck further down her collarbone and finally landed on her right breast, Diana could feel the bra covered nipple harden at the touch and she gently squeezed the mound when both women heard a loud cough.

Shayera and Diana looked up and to their horror saw Flash, Black Canary, Huntress and The Question staring down at them from the door, with massive shit eating grins on all their faces, well not The question for obvious reasons.

The Question turned and looked at the other three "I think you three owe me some money" his three companions gave over their money with a smile 'cause none of them was particually sad that they had to, when had gotten his money he turned around and walked out the door.

Flash was the first to break the silence, his smile grew ten sizes as he laughed "Well it's nice to see you two have stopped arguing" then Black Canary, Huntress and himself broke into hysterical laughter, both women stood up, Shayera hid behind Diana to keep some sense of modesty and dignity, though she knew that it was too late for that.

Diana pointed at the four people by the door while striking her signature Wonder-Woman pose "One word and your dead-meat" she growled hoping to intimidate them, but their grins just grew wider and her shoulders sagged with the knowledge that she could not be the least bit intimidating after what they had just witnessed, she groaned and walked past them towards the med-bay to get her arm and ribs healed.

Shayera walked up to the three "Dinah please could I borrow your jacket so I don't have to walk to the med-bay half naked? Please" Dinah tried to keep a straight face and failed miserably "Sorry Shayera if I don't wear my jacket I could catch a cold you know?" she then broke into more hysterical laughter, Shayera scowled at the woman and then turned to Huntress "Helena? Your cape can I please borrow it?", Helena shook her head from side to side also trying to keep a straight face and she was failing just as bad as Dinah "Sorry Shay. You know you have to make the walk of shame. That's the rule" the winged woman glared at her and pushed past both of them, Helena looked at Dinah to see if she had gotten the same idea as herself and by the looked in the other woman's eyes she had.

They lifted their right hands and brought them down hard on Shayera's ass-cheeks making a loud smacking sound, the winged woman squeaked and jumped a foot into the air, she grabbed her butt that now showed two very red hand-prints that frankly stung like hell, she turned to the two women who looked away innocently Shayera glared at them and growled "Fuck both of you!" she turned and walked away, she heard them both say simultaneously "We would love to but wouldn't Diana get jealous?" she heard both of them and Flash began laughing.

the doors closed behind her and Shayera began walking to the med-bay to get her nose fixed, she hugged her arms around her waist and folded her wings around herself trying to cover herself as much as possible, though I didn't help any at all so she gave up trying to conceal herself and just settled for making the trip as short as possible, she just knew that she was never gonna live this down.

As she walked down the corridors Shayera could hear the whistles, catcalls and quiet whispers from other League members as they noticed her "Hey that's Hawk-Girl" "Why is she only wearing under-wear?" "Why does her butt have hand-prints?""You idiot she just got laid someone!" "Who?" "How the hell would I know?" "She's coming from the training room" Wait a minuet didn't Wonder-Woman just come from the training room?" "OH MY GOD! SHE GOT LAID BY WONDER-WOMAN!" "HOLY CRAP!" "I thought they couldn't stand each other?" "Apparently they can hehe".

Shayera was so busy looking down onto the floor she didn't look where she was going and she walked into someone she stumbled backwards but didn't fall, she heard a worried voice "Shayera?" she looked up and saw John and Mari's worried/shocked faces "Why are you half naked? What happened?" they both asked shocked.

Shayera looked away with an embarrassed blush "I don't want to talk about it" she then pushed past them and continued her journey to the med-bay, when she was out of ear shot Mari grinned "I understand why you went out with her! DAMN! that's one fine ass!" John stood shell-shocked at his girlfriends words...and also very aroused.

1 Very Awkward Week Later...

Diana walked out of her shower, it had been a pain in the ass to shower with only one arm. Well at least she could use it again now. J'onn had ordered her not to use the arm for a week when he and Zantanna had helped her relocate it. While they had begun trying to relocate her three broken ribs Shayera had walked into the med-bay to get help with her broken nose.

J'onn and Zantanna's eyes widened when they saw Shayera's half naked state and Zantanna had blushed ever so slightly, Diana had felt a small pang of possessive jealousy and glared at Zantanna, she quickly forced the glare away hoping Zantanna didn't see it, but Zantanna saw the glare and smiled slightly as the realization dawned on her. Diana pushed the jealous thoughts to the back of her mind, the rest of the visit in the med-bay was so awkward Diana thought she would die.

Diana's thought were disturbed when she heard knocking on her door and a voice "Diana it's me Zantanna I have Wally with me can we come in?" Diana didn't really want to talk with three people right now and Wally was one of them, but Diana figured she could hide forever "Just a sec" she got up and walked to her closet and put on some underwear on, she also put on a plain white t-shirt and some blue cowboy jeans and walked over to the door to open it.

When she opened the door she was met with a smiling Zantanna wearing an evening-gown and Wally wearing shorts and a white t-shirt with a Flash logo on the chest "Hey Diana almost thought I weren't gonna open" Diana just huffed in response and let them in, she closed the door behind them "What do you want?" Zantanna sat down on Diana's bed and patted on the spot next to her in an invitation to sit and Diana did so, as soon as she sat down beside the magician she broke down in small sobs "Hera what have I done? For so long I have wanted her and what do I do? I beat the shit out of her and then tried to molest her! I am a horrible person!" Zantanna enveloped her in a hug that Diana gladly returned.

When Diana's sobs subsided Zantanna smiled "Diana sweetie you aren't a horrible person you're just stubborn and hotheaded" Wally grinned and nodded at that "Amen sister" Diana couldn't help but smile at that.

Diana then looked confused at the other two "Wait! Why aren't you freaked out that I like Shayera? or that I like women period?", both Wally and Zantanna looked at her incredulously for a second then laughed, and Zantanna hugged the amazon "Really? Diana sweetie how dense do you think we are? Everybody knows you play for the other team!" Diana sat up straight a blush forming on her beautiful face "What! Since when?".

Wally shook his face smiling at his friend, he found it endlessly amusing that Diana thought no one knew that she checked out the ladies as much as he does "Diana. You come from a island only populated by women and said island forbids men from setting foot on it's shores. Also that whole business with the princess of Kasnia. And that just explains the liking women part. You and Shayera have always acted like two fourth-graders in love around each other" Diana put her face in her hands and groaned defeated, Wally was completely right "Am I really that transparent?".

Wally walked over to the bed and sat down on the other side of Diana "Well yeah" Diana's shoulders slumped down even further than they already were, but Wally just grinned and continued "But I also know that Shayera feels the same way" Diana straightened up at that and a small smile came to her face "Really?" she breathed hopefully, both Wally and and Zantanna nodded. Diana then looked at Zantanna and then Wally "are you guys going on a date or something?" she gestured to Zantanna's evening-gown both Zantanna and Wally looked at her with blank expressions before bursting into laughter "Oh god no! Hahaha!" when they calmed down Zantanna continued "Well we are going on a date but just not with each other and before you ask. No we aren't gonna tell you who our dates are"

Wally then grinned "Now that that is taken care of we need to discuss something before you run to Shayera and have what I image is gonna be a very cute and heartwarming declaration of love" Diana raised an eyebrow at her friend "What?" she asked confused and a little wary of Wally's grin, Wally smiled at Diana and Diana knew he was up to no good "Well know that Shayera is your girlfriend" Wally was cut of by Diana sputtering "She isn't my girlfriend yet! Maybe...maybe she doesn't want me..." Wally snorted "Yeah right! Please!" Diana couldn't help but smile at his confidence in her. Wally continued "As I said now that Shayera is your girlfriend I think you should know something that Helena and Dinah did after you left the gym last Monday" Diana couldn't help but feel curious at that, those two might be her friends but they was still a pain in her ass sometimes, Wally smirked when he saw that Diana was becoming curious he then leaned in and whispered in Diana's ear, Diana's curious face turned into an angry scowl "They did what?" Wally grinned and nodded "And here is what you are gonna do to them tomorrow" he then leaned in and whispered again Diana began smirking as Wally told her what to do.

Later Diana stood in front of the door to a very certain someone's room. Shayera's room. she looked over her shoulder at Zantanna and Wally who nodded reassuringly she then knocked on the door and waited two seconds later the door opened and revealed Shayera the woman looked shocked at Diana and the amazon nervously stuttered "Ca-ca-can I-I-I come in?"

Shayera looked hesitant for a second and Diana feared she was gonna say no, but then Shayera nodded and stepped to the side allowing Diana access. As the door closed behind Diana Wally and Zantanna let out a relieved sigh they looked at the door for a couple of seconds and then back at each other, they nodded at each other in silent agreement and tiptoed to the door and placed their ears to the door to listen in.

the first five minuets all they heard was murmuring back and forth that turned into a heated argument and screaming that then turned into sobs from one person and apologies from the other. For a second both Wally and Zantanna pondered if they should go in,

Zantanna rose up from her sitting position on the floor and was about to open the door when Wally stopped her, he motioned for her to put her ear on the door again. They both sat confused from the strange sound from the other side of the door.

They both began to blush when they realized what the strange sounds from the room was, moans, pants and grunts, Wally and Zantanna looked at each other awkwardly for a second before running away from the door as fast as their legs could carry them.

The next morning Diana awoke in a room and a bed, that wasn't her own, Diana's eyes widened when she remembered where she was, the amazon turned her head and looked at her companion, who was sleeping on her side, facing Diana.

Shayera was sleeping silently, her red hair falling in her face, Diana reached over and softly pushed the hair away, Shayera's lips formed a small smile at the contact, Diana quickly pulled her hand away afraid she had awoken the thanagarian, but Shayera just kept on sleeping.

Diana spent a long while just observing Shayera sleep, the winged woman was so beautiful to the amazon, then the memory of what she and Shayera, had been doing that night came back to her, 'Must have been a dream' the amazon thought, Diana looked around the room shifty eyed for a moment, she lifted the bed-covers up and quickly put them down blushing.

Naked!. Both Shayera and herself was naked, as the day they had been born, Diana realized what them being naked meant and a very self-satisfied smirk appeared on her face, Diana's brain went into overdrive 'Wait a minuet! If last nigh was real that means!" Diana looked back at the sleeping Shayera then back to the bed covers.

Diana finally couldn't help herself and crawled under the covers, Diana gingerly crawled down to Shayera's hips and stopped 'Diana don't do this! What would Shayera think about you!' part of her screamed inside her head, Diana laid there for a moment, before gathering up her courage, she gently placed her hands on Shayera's hips and began spreading them apart.

"Really Diana? We've been a couple for 8 hours and you're already giving me a reason to break up with you? Pervert!" Diana jumped in surprise and tried desperately, to untangle her self from the bedsheets, she fell of the bed with a oomph, the amazon looked up at the thanagarian that looked very miffed "Shayera I' m so sorry! Please don't be mad! I can explain!" the winged woman raised an angry eyebrow "Explain then" Diana tried to form coherent sentences, but nothing came out, Shayera's face grew into a sneer, Diana closed her eyes mentally preparing, for the slap across the face she was about to receive, but instead of a hand across her cheek she instead felt two soft lips upon her own.

Diana's eyes widened in shock as Shayera pulled back smirking at her, "You're so cute when you think you are in trouble" Shayera rose from the bed and walked to her bathroom, Diana sat on the floor completely dumbfounded, she turned her dead to the bathroom door "Wait! you're not mad at me?" the winged woman's laugh was heard from the bathroom, the red head stuck her head out and said"Diana with the people I have been with in my life, a perverted lesbian is a step up, speaking of perverts, what were you doing under the covers?" Diana blushed "Well last night I thought I saw that you didn't have hair down there" suddenly a embarrassed blush form on the red head's face and she said in a defensive tone "W-w-well a lot of people don't have hair down there, there is something as shaving you know?" Diana raised and eyebrow "You know that's not what I meant" Shayera looked at the amazon on the floor for a long time, before sighing defeated "F-fine I'll show you but you have to promise not to laugh or freakout!" Diana nodded.

Shayera stepped out into the doorway, revealing herself in all her naked glory to Diana, and as Diana had thought, there right above Shayera's womanhood was a small patch of baby-feathers.

Shayera closed her eyes and turned her head away, from the other woman blushing, Diana sat there on the floor just staring at the sight, her attention however was directed at Shayera's face, or more precise eye closed eyes, tears was welling up and spilling past her closed eyelids.

"There happy? Now you think I'm a freak" Diana jumped up, from her sitting position on the floor and sprung over, to the winged woman and enveloped her in a hug, the amazon passionately captured Shayera's lips, who moaned and kissed back, and between every kiss, that Diana planted on Shayera's lips she breathed "I would never think you are a freak".

They began kissing each other more hungrily, until Diana lifted Shayera up bridal style and carried her to the bed, their lips never parting.

An hour later Diana exhausted slumped down on the pillows, next the Shayera who smiled "Great Hera Diana! You really are a Wonder Woman!" Diana smirked "You are so sexy when you say that" she moved in and captured Shayera's lips again, the thanagarian moaned into the kiss and Diana was ready for another round just from that wonderful moan.

Yet another hour later Shayera and Diana laid panting heavily for air, Shayera turned her head to the amazon "You..know..what?" each word followed by a pant, Diana shook her head "What?" she breathed, the winged woman grinned "I'm...beginning...to...believe...all...those...things...that...Wally...told...me...about..the...amazons..are...true" Diana looked at the red head and smirked "You don't know the half of it".

A couple of hours later yet again, the two women stared up at the sealing in silence, Shayera turned her head to Diana "Diana sweetie, not that you aren't an amazing lover 'cause really you are, I mean holy crap you are the best, but we need to stop or else I'm gonna need a vagina transplant" both women looked at each other for a moment and burst out laughing.

An hour later...

Helena and Dinah sat in the mess-hall, laughing over a perverted joke Helena just made, they both jumped in fright, when someone slammed their tray of food down on the table, the two women looked of and saw Diana smirking evilly at them, neither of them knew what was going on, but they knew it didn't bode well for them, Diana only smirked like that when she was gonna hurt someone.

"H-hey Diana" Dinah stammered out, "W-what's up big D?" Helena joined in a little frightened, even when sitting down Diana was at least a head taller than them, the amazon's smirk grew at their frightened voices "Oh nothing much" she then rose up from her seat and walked over and stood behind Helena and Dinah, "But I did have an interesting conversation with Wally yesterday", both of the sitting women gulped, they had an idea of what Diana was getting at, Diana grinned "But I want you to know I'm not mad", both women looked up at the amazon "You not mad at us for teasing you all week?" they said hopefully, Diana shook her head and smiled "Of course not actually I want to thank you you have a part in bringing me and Shayera together, and for that I am gonna give you a gift" Both women began smiling, Diana turned her head over her shoulder "Alright girls bring the food", both ladies then noticed the entire mess-hall was looking at them and grinning evilly, Helena and Dinah turned their heads, and visibly paled when they saw who was bringing the food, Kori and M'gann, they then looked up at Diana, "Oh god... you didn't..." they said in unison, Diana leaned down and whispered "Don't ever mess with my girlfriend again"...

TO BE CONTINUED...maybe...


End file.
